This project will evaluate the adult outcomes and life histories of 24 offspring of 12 schizophrenic and 12 nonpsychotic mothers, who have been studied since their births in 1952-1953 and 1959-1960. The study will test the hypothesis that specific neurointegrative disorders in infancy predict vulnerability to schizophrenia. Neurointegrative disorder, abbreviated as Pandevelopmenal Retardation (PDR), e.g., transient dysregulation of motor, visual-motor, and physical development, between birth and 2 years, was significantly related to maternal schizophrenia (X2, p less than .05) but not to obstetrical complications. The severity of PDR was significantly related to psychiatric morbidity (including schizophrenia) at 10 years (X2, p less than .01). The changes in psychopathology, personality, and adaptation of the S's between 2 years and 20-22 years of age, will be studied in depth, (1) in relation to each infant's individual developmental profile and severity of neurointegrative disorder, from birth to 2 years; and (2) in relation to each S's life experiences, as observed prospectively. The data should facilitate comparison with the larger studies of children at risk, who have been followed for shorter periods. If the predictions which were based on infant development are validated by adult outcome, it will permit one to pose the more precise questions necessary for designing more definitive studies of infants vulnerable to schizophrenia. The long-term goal is to identify infants vulnerable to schizophrenia, so that the biological and psychological mechanisms of the dysmaturation may be studied in the first 2 years, when intervention may be most effective.